Medieval Eds
by ssnicksinnett
Summary: My mother&*%king account was disconnected!!! If anyone did this, review and SAY THAT YOU DID IT!!! Whoever did it will be booted off Fanfiction.net. My mother&*%king account was disconnected!!! If anyone did this, review and SAY THAT YOU DID IT!!!


Medieval Eds  
  
  
  
This is going to be my longest fic, about 30 chapters long. Or it may go over the limits and reach 50 chapters! Who knows?  
  
  
  
Chapter One- The Burning Of Peach Creek  
  
  
  
One day in the town of Peach Creek in days of old, three boys called Ed, Edd and Eddy were scamming people for ye olde jawbreakers...  
  
  
  
"Ye olde bread! Only 25 shillings!" Eddy yelled.  
  
"Eddy, why do you always scam ye free peoples?" Edd asked.  
  
"Ye olde buttered toast!" Ed yelled. "Jib says that I am ye olde buttered toast! MY DREAM HAS COME TRUE!!!"  
  
"Shut ye pork trap, Ed..." Eddy muttered. Suddenly, Rolf walked up to their bread store.  
  
"Hello, Ed Boys. I would like a loaf of ye olde bread, thank you, yes," Rolf said.  
  
Eddy looked at him.  
  
"Ye bread is not free, Rolf. Only 25 shillings," Eddy said, a smirk on his face. Rolf dug into his pocket and pulled out some silver coins.  
  
"Here is ye 25 shillings, Ed Boy," Rolf said, handing over the coins. Eddy took the coins in exchange for a loaf of "Ed Boys Finest Bread".  
  
After an hour, the boys had got enough money for five jawbreakers each. They went down to ye old candy store and came out, each one having a bulging cheek on one side and a normal cheek on the other.  
  
"Mmm!" Edd mumbled. "These jawbreakers are delicious!" Suddenly, he gasped. "Oh my god!!!"  
  
Suddenly, from on the horizon, in the direction of the evil land of On-Mon- Ra, a huge ball of fire erupted into life. It grew in size as it flew closer to Peach Creek...  
  
  
  
The Eds woke up on the ground. They were lying underneath a sheet of steel that they had taken cover under as the fireball hit. They weren't burnt, they just had big bruises on their heads. They got out from underneath the sheet of steel and looked around.  
  
Peach Creek was in ruins. The whole town had been scorched, and most of it destroyed.  
  
"Oh my!" Edd squealed. They saw three burnt, large spheres on the ground.  
  
"Our jawbreakers..." Eddy sobbed.  
  
"Buttered toast..." Ed muttered. Suddenly, a burnt person walked up to them.  
  
"Ye olde zombie!" Ed shrieked.  
  
"I am not a zombie, Ed Boy..." the person gasped. It was Rolf. "It was them... The ones from ye land of On-Mon-Ra... You must end the evil... Take ye three swords that I have in my bag, Ed Boys..." And with those words, Rolf passed from the living realm into the other world...  
  
"YE OLDE NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eddy yelled at Rolf's death. Rolf fell to the ground, dead.  
  
"Well, he said he had three swords," Edd muttered. He grabbed at his tunic (remember, this isn't modern, so they were tunics and stuff) and cried.  
  
Ed pulled three small swords out of Rolf's bag, each one about 16 inches in length. Their hilts were black, and the blades were silver with a few black burns on them. He handed them to the other two, and kept one for himself. "Ye olde gravy!"  
  
"Thank you, Ed," Edd sobbed. "We must head east for On-Mon-Ra!" He pointed east, in the complete opposite direction to the burning trail.  
  
"On-Mon-Ra's west, Double D," Eddy muttered.  
  
"Oh, so it is," Edd said to Eddy.  
  
The sun was setting, so they camped out in the centre of the town for the night. They still had a few loaves of "Ed Boys' Finest Bread" with them, so they had that for dinner.  
  
  
  
The next day, the Eds set out for On-Mon-Ra, which was at least a two-month travel from Peach Creek, walking or not.  
  
"Eddy, you do remember that the lord of On-Mon-Ra has many dangerous beasts, such as dragons, gremlins, goblins, zombies, trolls, werewolves, fire bats-"  
  
"I know, Double D," Eddy interrupted angrily. "We have to avoid them at all costs. Yeah, I know."  
  
"Ye olde chickens, Eddy!" Ed screamed.  
  
"Er... thank you, Ed..." Eddy muttered. He checked the map. "We've got to head straight for ye Argen Forest."  
  
"But there are trolls and gremlins there!" Ed yelled. Suddenly, his eyes went unfocused. "What do trolls look like, Double D?"  
  
"Trolls are vicious beasts of ye dark, Ed," Edd muttered. "No-one has survived long enough to tell what they look like."  
  
"I'm scared, Eddy!" Ed squealed. "We won't survive trolls! Ye olde gravy!"  
  
They continued on, not knowing what had followed them from Peach Creek. They walked on until nightfall.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 up ASAP! Please review and give me ideas! 


End file.
